Summer: Oh My!
by Zzoe1001
Summary: A summer gone wrong or right? MikanxNatsume, RukaxHotaru. I hope you enjoy! Oh yeah, they all head out somewhere for vacation...hmmm...I wonder where to?


Hi, this is my first fanfiction, and I hope you enjoy! I know it might be confusing...I'm sorry. I just was really excited to get his out to the world. This program was kind of confusing too, so I kept on deleted almost all of my writing...epic fail. So anyways, I know I made spelling mistakes, but I was just, yes, so excited!

**EVERYONE'S PART AND MIKAN'S:**

Mikan rushed down the hallway. Once again she was late. She felt her hair fly in the wind from her speed. As she reached classroom B she ran into somebody, causing her and the person to fall onto the floor face to face. NATSUME!

"Polka dots, get off of me." He said harshly. Mikan got to her senses and lifted herself from the perverted boy.

"I told you not to call me that." Mikan complained at him. Natsume shrugged while walking into the classroom. Mikan could not help but love the eyes she stared into. The deep crimson ones. She noticed Ruka come up to her smiling wide. His bunny in his arms. Mikan smiled as she patted the bunnies head.

"How are you Mikan?" asked Ruka sweetly.

"I'm really happy Ruka-pyon!" said Mikan cheerfully while Ruka blushed. Everyone knew his little…crush. They walked in together while sitting in there spots. Hotaru sat quietly, emotionless as always.

"HOTARU!" yelled Mikan while running to Hotaru. BAKA BAKA BAKA!

"Idiot, when will you learn." said Hotaru in an ice cold voice. Mikan walked slowly behind her, sitting with her head on her plams, sighning. I teacher danced into the classroom. Narumi-sensei!

"Hello, children! Guess where we are going?" Narumi-sensei asked. The cassroom fell silent as a boy asked,

"To our rooms? I'm really tired. Can we go?" Narumi-sensei smiled.

"No, not your rooms." The classroom fell silent again when Yuu nervously asked,

"S…omewhere fun?" Nurumi-sensei smiled wider.

"We are going somewhere fun. The beach! The teachers decided to give an out of Alice Academy field trip!" Everyone gasped and then smiled and laughed happily.

"HOTARU! THE BEACH! I'M SO EXCITED!" yelled Mikan happily while twirling around. Natsume smirked.

"Hey, stripes, why are you showing off your print?" Mikan grabbed te edges of her skirt and pushed it hard against her thighs.

"NATSUME!" she screamed. Natsume smiled, while Ruka blushed the deepest red anyone could ever see.

"Hey, bunny boy!" Ruka turned to look at Hotaru.

"If you like Mikan, why not say so?" Ruka blushed more while Mikan turned to look at Hotaru.

"Did you say something?" asked Mikan sweetly.

"Yeah, that bunny boy…" Ruka ran to Hotaru plastering his hand over Hotarus mouth. Hotaru smiled under his hand. She secretly had something hidden, but instead of showing it she said meanly,

"Bunny boy, get your hand off my mouth." Ruka quickly let his hand off, while blushing more. (This boy blushes a lot) Mikan stared at the two when the teacher announced happily.

"We are going tommorow so please pack!" Everyone rushed out of the doors and to there rooms.

**HOTARU ROOM PART:**

"Hotaru can you please help me pack?" asked Mikan sweetly. Hotaur shot her with her baka gun while slamming her door shut. She did not want to help that idiot. Hotaru looked through her drawers. She heard the Mikan robot ask.

"Hotaru, do you want help?" Hotaru nodded. She needed someone to do most of the work. The robot opened the gray suitcase and threw it on the bed. Hotaru signed. The robot began to go through the clothes, and picked out outfits for Hotaru to wear.

"Hotaru, you look good in blues and purples." (that's my opinion for what Hotaru would look good in) The robot took out a blue swimsuit. It had a nice skirt, and tied in the back. Hotaru noddded while heading over to her computer. She had work to do, not play around. She started working on her documents due for her obbsesed fans. When she was about to start working a light knock took place on the door. The robot opened it, to see Ruka there. His blond hair messy.

"Hotaru, I need your help." Hotaru stared at the boy.

"When did you start by calling me by my first name, bunny boy?" Ruka blushed deep red and looked to the floor. Hotaru smiled underneath her blank expression.

"Can you please help me with the assigment?" Hotaru sighed for the second time today, and took the paper. It was the math homework, and none of it was done, een though Hotaru had finished it so fast. Ruka was really bad at math.

"Bunny boy, you suck at math." The boy looked to the floor. He seemed to be emmbarressed with his bad grades. (maybe Ruka is really smart, but I wanted to make him bad at math. Please don't hate me for saying he is bad at math!)

"Come on." Hotaru took hold of his sleeve while dragging him to her table. She took out the text book and a scrap piece of paper, and they began.

"Oh, so you multiply those numbers together?" asked Ruka. Hotaru nodded.

"So, Ruka you then divide this by this." She said while pointing to the numbers on te page. Then she realised, she called him by his first name. She looked at the paper, emotionless.

"You called me Ruka." Ruka said.

"You called me Hotaru." Hotaru said. They both stared at each other, and soon Ruka blushed a deep red.

"Mikan will not fall for you. I know this well." Ruka looked as though her would cry.

"Why not me?" Ruka asked while wiping his eyes. (he has a cute crying face, if you can picture it, I know its weird, he is crying, but that's how I guess I made it)

"Don't cry. Only kids cry." Hotaru said blankly. She was about to say more, when Ruka leaned over to Hotaru. Hotaru was surprised by his actions.

"What are you doing…" Hotaru began, but then Ruka hugged her close.

"I need comfort." Ruka said. Hotaru awkwardly patted his head. Then as the time went by, she brushed it out. How had it gotten so messy?

"Thank you…" whispereard Ruka. Then the door slammed open. There was Natsume, Mikan, Sumuri (I forgot how to spell her name) and Yuu. All of them shocked.

"Uh…Ruka…Hotaru?" asked all of them. Hotaru lifted Ruka up, showing his crying face to everyone. Ruka began to open his eyes.

"Uh…what?" he asked. Natsume smirked wide.

"A new couple?" he asked.

"What?" asked Ruka surprised. Ruka turned to see Hotaru keeping him up. He turned ten shades of red and steadied himself while walking to everyone. Hotaru shrugged while carrying her suitcase out of the room, and following everyone. The all gathered around the teacher, ready for there vacation.

"Are you excited Hotaru?!" yelled Mikan happily. Hotaru shot her with her baka gun once more.

**MIKAN ROOM PART:**

Mikan hurried down the hall. Why did Hotaru always have to let her have a piece of the baka gun? Mikan walked to her door seeing Natsume there. Why was the pervert here?

"Why are you here?" she asked. Natsume had a blank expression , while taking hold of her dainty wrist.

"To make sure you don't pack childrens underwear." He exclaimed. Mikan pushed him away, and Natsume smirked more. (okay..so usually he is kind of like, nothing near a smile, but you have to have a smirk in there right? Sorry…Natsume and Ruka have so much of one thing they do, Ha-ha.) Mikan opened her rooms door, and Natsume entered behind her.

"Don't follow me pervert!" she yelled at him. Natsume just headed in the room and layed on her bed.

"I have to take shower!" yelled Mikan angrily. Natsume walked over, and pinned her against the wall.

"Even more a reason for me to stay. Should we take it together?" Mikan pushed him away.

"NO PERVERT!" she yelled, while slamming and locking the bathroom door. (just to tell you, the bathroom is safe, it does not halve any like glass that is not really see through but you can see the body outline) Natsume sat against the wall facing the door to the bathroom. He heard the shower start, and a shriek.

"Okay in there, polka dots?" Mikan screamed more.

"Do I need to help you in there? Should I burn down the bathroom door?" yelled Natsume over thr running water.

"NO, PERVERT! STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" screamed Mikan. Natsume made himself comptorbal against her wall, while taking out his manga. He soon covered his face asleep. When he woke up he saw Mikan finish packing.

"Your done?" Natsume asked. Mikan nodded while rolling her suitcase behind her.

"Did you pack anything Natsume?" He turned showing a huge backpack on his back. How did Mikan not see that?

"Idiot, you could not see the 100 kilogram bag on my back?" Mikan looked down to the floor. She rolled her suitcase again, while pulling Natsume behind her. They met up with Sumeri and Yuu and headed to Hotaru's room to get her.

"Where's Koko?" asked Mikan gently.

"He has still not finished packing. He is soooo not like the hot Natsume!" shrieked the fan girl Sumeri.

"Gross." Said Natsume blankly to Sumeri. They all made it to Hotaru's room. It was locked, and before anything Natsume kicked the door open. Before Mikan could yell at him, they saw Ruka on Hotaru's lap. She was combing his hair with her fingers lightly. Mikans gaw droped wide open, Natsume smirked, Sumeri cried, and Yuu was shocked.

"Uh…Ruka…Hotaru?" asked all of them. Hotaru looked up surprised.

**END OF ROOM PART:**

MIKANS PART & A LITTLE NATSUME

"Narumi-sensei, how much longer is the airplane ride?" complained Mikan. She was frustrated having Natsume at her side.

"Stop complaining, brat." Said Natsume harshly. Mikan looked at her feet in her Alice Academy boots, she could not wait to change into her own clothes again. Maybe show them off to Natsume, he-he. _Mikan…idiot…_ She thought to herself. She looked at the nice flight atendent lady.

"Would you like a treat little girl?" asked the flight attendent. The lady smiled sweetly while putting a candy on her tray. Mikan laughed happily, about to eat the candy when Natsume grabbed it from the tray.

"NATSUME!" cried Mikan loudly. Natsume plopped the candy in his mough while looking out the window. He then thought of something..._she is so cute. _He banged his hand across his head. _Idiot…such disgusting thoughts…_

**HOTARU PART & A LITTLE RUKA:**

Hotaru looked at the happy Mikan two rows ahead. She had just gotten candy. They lucky brat.

"Bunny boy, how did your rabbit come on the plane?" asked Hotaru in her emotionless voice.

"They thought it was a stuff animal…" Ruka said quietly. Hotaru could have laughed, but she hid it under herself.

"Bunny boy, why are you rubbing your head?" asked Hotaru.

"Why not call me Ruka, I like it better." Ruka stared at her with a lot of emotion. Hotaru stared at him with none.

"I will call you whatever I want." Said Hotaru as she looked out the window. She grabbed a packet of medicine out of her pocket and threw it at Ruka. He caught it at perfect timingm, reading the label.

"It's headache medicine. I get headaches on planes too." Exclaimed Hotaru in her blank voice. Ruka smilied brightly, causing Hotaru to hurt inside. _How cute… SHUT UP! _She fought with herself.

"Thank you." He said quietly while popping the medicine in his mouth. Hotaru looked at him, he was not drowsy, then she felt an aching pain in her head grabbing the tablets and popping one in her mouth as well. The drowsyness somehow did not effect Ruka, but did to Hotaru. She fell asleep on Ruka's shoulder.

"Uh…" Ruka exclaimed, then blushing, as Hotaru then somehow fell onto his lap. (they both somehow end up on a lap of each other, ha-ha) _She is so beautiful and cute as she sleeps…_Thought Ruka. Somehow he did not want the thoughts to leave, she he combed out her black hair.

**BACK TO EVERYBODY(sry if this is confusing…):**

Everyone left the airport in a big van, it was black and could fit many students. All off them entered one by one, and took a seat in each of the seats.

"I should explain where we are going now," began Narumi-sensei, "The property is owned by the school. It has one part of the beach, and if a huge hotel. You will room with these partners." He started announcing the partners.

"Ruka, and Hotaru." Everyone stared at the boyu and girl sitting next to each other awkwardly.

"Natsume and Mikan." Mikan began crying, and Natsume, smirked the biggest one yet. The he went on with the list,

"Finally, Koko and Sumeri." Sumeri cried, and Koko held her. "_You have me, my bueaty." _He whispered in her ear, loud enough for some in the crowd to hear, they whistled. Sumeri still cried. Then the black van pulled up to a gigantic hotel, and everyone burst out of the small van.

**MIKAN AND NATSUME:**

"Natsume and Mikan, your room keys!" yelled Nurumi-sensei to the two beginning to walk in the building.

"Fine." Said Natsume as he grabbed the keys out of his hand, and throwing one at Mikan. She caught it nicely. Natsume frowned.

"Why are you so mad?" asked Mikan sweetly. Natsume stared at her.

"Nothing." He grabbed her hand and pulled her to there room in the hotel. They moved through the huge, mall like hotel and made it to a door. (sry I hate writing desprictive) Natsme unlocked the door, and pulled Mikan in. Mikan looked around the nice wood based room.

"Natsume…there is only one bed…" said Mikan nervously. She felt her waist be grabbed, and then she turned to be eye to eye with Nasume.

"Looks like, we have to share…panda print…" he whispered in her ear. She tingled, but then began screaming.

"NO PERVERT! WE WILL SHARE! NO FUNNY MOVMENTS YOU MOLESTER!"

"Who would want to molest you?" said Natsume casually. Mikan justn stared at him. It was a o response kind of question. She grabbed her swim suit out of her suitcase and locked the bathroom door. Only then did hse realise…she had packed her bikini. She quickly put it on, and opened the door slightly looking out. Natsume was in the chair waiting.

"Are you done yet? I already changed. Should I come in there?" yelled Natsume. Mikan closed the door again screaming out

"No!" Natsume knocked on the wooden door.

"Fire burns wod you know. You will come out one way or another." Mikan quickly slammed the door open. Her bikini showing her some of her body to Natsume. He stood there emotionless but really thought…_How can I person be hot and cute at the same time?... _He grabbed hold of her chest.

"You still have not grown at all." Mikan shieked and pulled away walking out the door.

"Wait…" Natusme wrapped Mikan in a towel. Worried what guys would think, when they saw her body. Mikan just shurugged an walked toward Hotaru'sand Ruka's room.

**HOTARU AND RUKA:**

"The room is too plain." Exclaimed Hotaru.

"There…is…" began a blushing Ruka.

"There is, what?" asked Hotaru. Ruka pointed at the only bed in the room, a double one. Hotaru nodded.

"Don't come close to me, bunny boy." She said while laying her famous baka gun out on the desk in the room. Ruka let his bunny sit, on his now, side of the bed.

"I'm using the bathroom first." Said Hotaru as she opened the bathroom door and changed. She walked out, unable to tie her neck piece where the whole swim suit would hold.

"Hey, Bunny boy…" Ruka turned looking at Hotaru and blushing so much he hid his face.

"Stop blushing, and help me tie this!" she said angrily. Ruka walked over and began to tie. Nervous, yet emmbarresed to tie the only thing holding up her swimsuit. When he was done the bunny ran over, and was before Hotaru's feet. She was about to take step when she tripped on the bunny, landing on the boy before her, Ruka. Ruka was shocked and looked up, close to face with Hotaru. The door swung up, and there was Natsume and Mikan. Both with mouths wide open this time.

"Hotaru…what happened?" said a blushing Mikan. She never thought her friend would kiss before her, not to be mean to her or anything, she just seemed…not the type.

"Ruka, a new girlfriend?" Ruka blushed while getting lose from under Hotaru and walked toward Natsume. They both stood and waited as Hotaru grabbed her baka gun and room keys. They all walked happily when Mikans towel fell, revealing her swim suit.

"Mikan…so much skin…what an idiot..." began Hotaru. Mikan looked down at her swimsuit, was it really that bad. When she turned to Ruka, he was every shade of red ever created.

**BACK TO EVERYONE MODE:**

They all walked together to the beach, Ruka still blushing as they made it to while sand. Mikan ran out, yelling happily while digging her hands in the sand, and throwing it up into the air like confetti. Both Ruka and Natsume thought… _how cute! _Mikan ran to the water and splashed some in the air. Hotaru set down her baka gun and headed to the edge of the water, only her toes at the edge. She looked at the swimming Mikan. Sadly Hotaru could not swim. She looked at her toes, as water lifted into them, covering there sight from her view.

"Hotaru whats wrong?" asked Ruka from behind her. Hotaru turned while sitting down in the water, looking at Natsume swimming with Mikan.

"Nothing." She said blankly.

"Come on Hotaru, tell me anything." Hotaru stared at him with her now emotion face. It shocked Ruka.

"I never learned how to swim, bunny boy." She said more blankly. Ruka smiled happily.

"Let me teach you!" he yelled hapily while grabbing Hotaru's hand and pulling her into the water. They both began the fun lesson.

**NATSUME AND MIKAN:**

I looked at the bikini Mikan splash in the water. I walked over to the ocean and started to swim in, meeting up with _my _Mikan.

"How is the water to you Natsume?" asked Mikan as she tread water. Natsume stared blankly.

"Great." He said while swimming fast more out to the sea.

"NATSUME!" yelled Mikan from behind. Natsume turned to meet her eye.

"What?" he asked her. Mikan looked afraid.

"What about sharks?" she asked slowly. Natsume swam up to her, and wrapped his arms around her…_wow…she has nice skin…_

"I'll stay here with you." He exclaimed while hugging her in the ocean. They both looked to Hotaru and Ruka sitting together.

"There a nice couple." Said Natsume.

"I think so too." Exclaimed Mikan. He looked at her with his deep crimson eyes.

"What about us?" Mikan shrugged.

"Were friends." She said. Natsume's heart almost stopped. Then he started chasing her, because she was swimming from him. They both laughed happily, letting the water move about them.


End file.
